Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Sonata of Flames
by Spartan A13
Summary: Summary inside. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, This is my first fic, so be nice with the reviews.

Anyway, this story is about a 17 year old boy named Rhett who became a combusken. Sound like a Cliche PMD story right? WRONG!!!! This story will follow the PMD storyline but with big changes and... Pokemon from Diamond and Pearl! Also there will be one or two suggestive things about someones sexuallity, but I want no flaming on that or I shall break out a Spartan Lazer and laser you!

ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

"…Ugh, my head," Rhett groaned "was that chicken I ate under cooked?" As his headache subsided, he sat up slowly. When he opened his eyes, all feelings of fatigue were lost at what he saw. "W-ha?! Where am I!?" All around him, there was nothing but trees. "Great, now I'm sleep walking…" As he cupped his hand to facepalm he felt something prick his palm. "Ouch, what the…?" That's when he got a good look at his hand. Instead of a normal human hand, he saw five claws protruding from what appeared to be a feathery limb.  
"Eh, wha…. WHAT IS GOING ON!!!?" Rhett shouted in surprise, scaring a flock of Pidgey from its perch on a birch tree. Running to a lake, he quickly splashed water on his face, thinking what he just saw was a trick of the light. But when the water settled he was shocked beyond belief. "WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted, scaring several flocks of Marreep running. "What in the name of… I'm a Combusken!" His reflection did not lie; he had the bowling pin shaped head of a Combusken, along with the crest of orange feathers on his head. "Okay Rhet, this is just a dream, that's all." He poked himself just to check "Okay it's not a dream, I'm a Combusken." He said calmly, but with some panic in his voice. "Well, even though I have been turned into a Pokemon, I'm just happy I'm a Combusken." He said with all the uncertainty in his voice gone. "Well, let's see if I can find where…" He was suddenly cut off by the feeling of the ground shaking. "Geeze it's an earthquake!" He shouted.

But it was not an earthquake; the ground was shaking due to a stampede of Taruos running from something. The pounding of their hooves made it hard to tell if someone was drumming a drum or if the hooves were making that sound, not to mention they kicked up a dust cloud. Rhet barely had enough time to jump out of the way, and even so, he lost one or two feathers. As the dust cloud cleared Rhett walked back to where he was originally standing. "What is their problem?" He said quizzically. Suddenly a loud stomp was heard behind him, and he stiffened. Slowly turning his head, he saw a Rhyperior looking down on him with a hungry glare. "Ooohhhhh, HELL!" He screamed, and made a run for it. Due to him not being very use to his new body he continuously stumbled.

In seconds, the Ryperior overtook him and cut off his escape. The Glare attack it used caused Rhet to just stand there, terrified and unable to move. The Rhyperior raised its arm to crush Rhet with a powerful arm hammer, Rhet closed his eyes and braced for pain. But it never came; instead a scream of pain from the Rhyperior forced him to open his eyes. The beast was grasping its face in pain and stumbling backwards.

"Get away from him you rock headed rhino!" shouted someone from behind Rhett. He spun around and saw a Female Kirlia charging up a Shadow ball. The Rhyperior got up and rushed at her, forgetting Rhet all together. The Kirlia jumped over the Rhyperior and landed with unfaltering grace. Rhett stared at her with amazement. She smiled at him. As he was about to say thank you, he saw the Rhyperior's tail swing towards her.

"Look out!" He shouted, the Kirlia turned in the direction of the tail, and was sent flying as the club end of the tail smacked her head on. She landed several yards away, skidding like a stone skipping on water. The Rhyperior roared and rushed towards her sprawled body, rushing in for the kill. In a matter of moments, it stood over her, raised its arm for a crushing blow. A stone suddenly whistled through the air and struck the Rhyperior in the back of the head, just enough for it to stop in annoyance.

"Hey fatso, I'm over here!" Rhet shouted, tossing a stone up and down in his hand. If the stone wasn't enough to get the Rhyperior's attention, the insult sent the oversized rhino plowing through the forest, in the immediate direction of Rhett. _'I've only got one shot at this, lets see if me playing God of War non stop for ten days straight has paid off.' _thought Rhett, balling his clawed fist and pulling his arm back, aiming carefully. With each step the Rhyperior made, the more Rhet needed to focus on that one spot where he would hit. If he missed, there would not be enough left of him for a second chance. At the last moment, Rhet hurled his fist forward with all his might. It was a direct hit right between that bull Rhyperior's legs, it wasn't enough to do any real damage, but a jump in pain was all Rhet needed. As the Rhyperior attempted to ground pound the spot where he was standing, Rhet did a base slide under the legs.

Jamming his claws into the tough hide of the behemoth' back, he pulled himself up, landing on its head and slamming his fists down. The thrashing coming from his opponent forced Rhet to jump up into the light of the sun. The sunrays radiating from behind Rhet forced the Rhyperior to squint to spot its opponent. All it saw was a three toed bird foot smacking down between its eyes. Even Rhet was amazed that he actually did that without getting himself killed, or even how he did it in one try. The loud crash that occurred when the Rhyperior fell to the ground snapped him back to reality. "What, am I Chuck Norris?" He questioned himself "How did I do that?" A small moan broke him from his thoughts. "Oh shoot, I forgot about that Kirlia!" He realized and broke off in the direction where she had landed after getting hit.

* * *

Like it so far? If so, good! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well we got chapter 2 up and running!

* * *

Crystal could not believe how much pain she was in, all she could think about was if she broke her ribcage.  
'Great job Crystal, you know that taking on a Rhyperior at your level is a bad idea,' she thought 'now you're possibly going to die painfully from broken ribs.' A loud scream followed by a crashing impact shocked her to realization. 'Gasp that Combusken is in trouble, I have to help him!' she thought with increasing urgency. The pain she was enduring, however, prevented her from even moving to help. That when she heard,

"Who am I, Chuck Norris? How did I do that?!" she heard, followed by foot steps running in her direction. "You okay?" The Combusken asked,

"Yeah I guess so," Crystal managed to whimper out "Thank you for saving me from that…" she started to say, but Rhet interrupted with,

"No, thank you." He said, "If not for you I wouldn't be standing here" He helped her up, "What's your name" He asked.

"I'm Crystal, and you are?" Crystal replied

"I'm Rhet," he said "Looks like you broke a few ribs, let me help…"

"It's nothing, I can fix it," she interrupted "Recover!" Crystal started to glow with a while light which shortly died away, reviling all the bruises on her body had vanished.

"I have got to learn how to do that." Rhet replied with amazement in his voice. Dusting her arms off, Crystal asked "I see you're not from around here Rhet."

"Uhhhh, well about that, I'm not from anywhere around here. Heck, I'm not even a Combusken, I'm a human." For a moment, Rhet though he saw a spark of shock flicker in Crystal's deep ruby red eyes, only to hear her bursting out in laughter.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA! Oh jeeze, you're, HA-HA, killing me HA-HA, here!" She cried, literally rolling on the ground laughing.

"I'm serious," Rhet shouted at her. "Will you take me serious for just one…"

"Help!" a cry broke through Crystal's laughing and Rhet's shouting who immediately looked in the direction the cry came from, and saw a Poochenya running at them. The little grey wolf Pokemon skidded to a halt in front of them.  
"Please help!" he was barking crazily

"Whoa, calm down little guy, what's wrong?" Crystal asked trying her best to calm the little puppy down.

"My friend, Bidoof fell into that crevice while we were playing. I'm worried if he's hurt." He was wailing louder than a hungry baby.

"I'm sorry little guy, but I'm not part of a rescue team." Crystal said, turning to Rhet "Hey Rhet, run to the town and… Rhet?" He was no where to be seen.

"Over here!" Shouted Rhet, standing near the crevice the little Poochyena had pointed to and peering into it.

"Rhet, don't even think about it!" Crystal shouted, only to see her words fall on deaf ears, as Rhet grabbed onto a vine and shimmied down into the crack in the earth. "Sigh Guys can be so stubborn" and with that thought she followed him down the vine.


End file.
